The adventures of Derpy Hooves
by SilverAmarant
Summary: It was a normal day in Equestria until a magic clock of evil threatens to stop time and steal all the muffins. Now it is up to Derpy along with her friends, Unidoncatbirdcow, Nyan man and Smudge the hamster to save the day. And the muffins.
1. Creating the Unidoncatbirdcow

**SilverAmarant: Hello, I am SilverAmarant and this is going to be a new** **story that was suggested by a nice friend. It sounded like a great suggestion so I've decided to write it.  
Derpy: And I'm in it!  
SilverAmarant: Yes you are. As well as various OC's who will travel alongside with you.  
Derpy: *Pinkie Pie gasp* Will there be muffins?!  
SilverAmarant: Oh yes! There will be lots of muffins.  
Derpy: *Squeals*  
SilverAmarant: Now let the story begin! And Brohoof! **

* * *

It was a peaceful day in PonyVille All the birds were fluttering around and everypony wandered about, cheerfully. Twilight Sparkle stood outside her home, focused on a spell book on bringing drawings things to life.  
"Princess Celestia would be very proud if I managed to perform this. Don't you think so too, Spike?" She asked, looking over at the baby dragon. Spike put a claw over his mouth as he yawned.  
"Possibly." He replied.

Twilight opened her door and galloped inside. She put down her book and got a pencil and paper. She put them on a nearby table and thought about what to draw. A few moments passed and Twilight sighed, dropping the pencil.  
"I can't think of what to draw for practice. Ugh, SPIKE!"  
Spike appeared in seconds, giving Twilight a confused look. "Yes?"  
"What do you think I could draw?" She asked. Spike thought for a moment. He then got an idea.  
"Perhaps you could draw a-"  
"Hello Twilight!"

Stood at the doorway was Derpy Hooves. Twilight smiled. "Hi, Derpy. What brings you here?" She asked, curious.  
"I was on my way to get muffins and then I overheard you talking about drawing something and I thought I should say hello!" Derpy replied, excited.  
"I see," Twilight replied. Derpy then squealed.  
"I know what you can draw!" Derpy exclaimed.

She stole the pencil from the table and started drawing. After a minute, Derpy dropped the pencil, smiling triumphantly. Twilight looked over at the paper and gave a shocked look.  
"Derpy, what is that?" Twilight asked, trying to figure what it was she drew. To Twilight, it looked like a multiple animal creature.  
Derpy giggled. "It's a mix of Unicorn, donkey, cat, bird and cow!" She exclaimed. "Or for short, a Unidoncatbirdcow!"

Twilight gave a confused look. "What an... interesting creature." She commented. Derpy grinned.  
"Thanks, Twilight!" She then gasped. "Ah, my muffins!" Derpy then ran out the house.

Twilight looked back at the drawing. "Might as well try it out," She explained. She looked towards the instructions then proceeded to use her magic. After a few minutes of nothing happening, Twilight gave up and sighed. "Am I not doing it right?" She asked, looking at Spike.  
"Don't ask me." Was all he said. Twilight tightly closed her eyes and focused on performing the spell.

Derpy then ran back into the house, hugging Twilight.  
"Hi again!" Twilight got shocked and a blast of magic from her horn blew the picture into smithereens. Twilight gasped in horror. Derpy gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Twilight. I don't know what went wrong," She explained, sadly.

Twilight sighed. "It's okay. I'll just draw something else," Twilight explained and looked at Derpy. "Was there something you wanted?" She asked.  
"Yeah, Mayor Mare has called everypony to make an important announcement!" Derpy exclaimed. Twilight nodded and ran out the house. Derpy looked at the retreating Twilight, confused. "Wait, Twilight! She didn't mean right now!"  
Derpy then ran out of Twilight's home, chasing after her. Spike just stayed behind, not getting involved with the drama.

Spike then heard a sound behind him. He turned around and gasped in shock, eyes widening. "I should have gone with Twilight..."

* * *

**What has Spike seen? What announcement does Mayor Mare have to make? And will Unidoncatbirdcow ever be easy to say out loud?  
Find out next time :)**


	2. The magic clock of evil

**SilverAmarant: Hello, everyone! Wow, so many views already. I'm so proud! Thanks to all who have read so far! And now we're onto the next chapter.  
Derpy: Can I do disclaimer?  
SilverAmarant: Sure.  
Derpy: SilverAmarant does not own My little pony. Enjoy :D**

* * *

A few hours passed by and all ponies of Ponyville stood in front of Mayor Mare, curious as to what announcement she had to make.  
Mayor Mare cleared her throat and kept a steady gaze at the unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies.  
"Ladies and gentlecolts, there has recently been signs of time stopping in places of Equestria. We are still unable to figure out what has been causing this," She explained.

At first, there was only silence as everypony took in the information. Eventually, one screamed. "AAGHHHHHH! It's the end of the world!"  
More and more ponies joined in and panicked. They started running in terror and crashing into each other.  
"Everypony, please keep calm!" Mayor Mare ordered but the ponies didn't stop.

Twilight ran up to the scene, checking what all the fuss was about. Derpy followed close behind, looking over at the crazy ponies.  
A stallion ran past them, rainbows appearing after him and stood in front of Mayor Mare. "EVERYBODY!" He shouted and everypony stopped. They all turned towards him. He sighed in relief.  
"Do not fear! For I, Nyan Man, will save us all!" He exclaimed, triumphantly. "I will make sure this time keeps going!"  
Everypony stomped their hooves in approval, believing what Nyan Man said. Black clouds then darkened the sky.

A shadow then appeared. It didn't look like a pony or a creature. The figure came closer and what it really was, was revealed; a floating clock. Everyone looked at it, confused.  
"A clock?" Derpy asked, even more confused than anypony else.  
"Not just any clock," The clock said. "I'm an EVIL clock! And I have the power to stop time" He bellowed.  
Nyan Man cringed. "Everypony, ignore me! RUN!" He screamed. Everypony yelled in terror and sprinted out the area.

Even Twilight ran. The only ponies left was Derpy and Nyan Man who was hiding behind a nearby barrel. Derpy looked up at the evil clock and giggled.  
"You don't look very scary!" She explained.  
"I can reverse time and stop time," The clock countered. "And I'm gonna steal all the muffins!"  
Derpy dramatically gasped. "You monster!"

The clock manically laughed. "Yes, I'll steal all the muffins and rule Equestria!" He shouted. "Oh yeah, my secret hideout is in the crystal empire. Bye!" He said and disappeared.

Derpy gave an angry look. "I must save them!" She exclaimed. Nyan Man listened to her and stood next to her.  
"Yes, that is true. We must save the ponies!" He replied.  
"I was talking about the muffins," Derpy explained. Nyan Man blushed.  
"Oh. Well, the muffins and the ponies, then!" He replied. "I will accompany you, young mare. I am Nyan Man."  
"I'm Derpy Hooves! And I love muffins!" Derpy exclaimed.  
"I had a guess..." Nyan Man mumbled.

Nyan Man then started to trot off. "Come on then, Derpy. Let's save Equestria!"  
"And the muffins!" Derpy chimed in.  
"Yes. And the muffins." Nyan Man confirmed.

"AAGHHHH!"  
Derpy and Nyan Man turned to see Spike running off in the distance. The figure that was chasing him was...  
"*gasp* It's the Unidoncatbirdcow!" Derpy exclaimed looking at the hybrid creature. "We should let it join us, too!"  
"What? No no no no no!" Nyan Man replied but Derpy didn't listen and chased after the Unidoncatbirdcow. Nyan Man sighed. "Oh well."

* * *

**And thus the journey begins! What will happen next? Find out next time!**


	3. He strikes!

**SilverAmarant: We have now met Nyan Man the pony, and Derpy has decided to travel with him and the unique creature called the Unidoncatbirdcow to save Equestria and the muffins.  
Derpy: Let's start the story! SilverAmarant doesn't own My little pony! Enjoy :D**

* * *

Nyan Man galloped through Ponyville, rainbows following behind him and was on his way to the train station.  
"Okay, so we get on the train to the Crystal Empire then we confront the evil clock wherever he'd be in said empire and then we defeat him and save Equestria. And your muffins- Are you listening?" He asked, annoyed as he stopped in his tracks to look at Derpy holding the Unidoncatbirdcow by the reigns.

Derpy looked over at Nyan Man, grinning. "Sorry! What did you say? I was trying to pull the Unidoncatbirdcow along with me~" She explained. The Unidoncatbirdcow whinnied in a high pitched tone in reply. Nyan Man sighed.  
"It's fine. Just ignore me!" He said and continued galloping onward, Derpy following whilst tugging the Unidoncatbirdcow along with her.

They finally got to the train station and Derpy noticed the tense atmosphere in the air. That was when she realized it.  
She and the Unidoncatbirdcow stopped but Nyan Man carried on, oblivious as to what was happening.

"Nyan Man!" Derpy cried out. Nyan Man stopped and looked at Derpy.  
"What?" He asked, irritated. Derpy pointed to the sky, making Nyan Man look up. He gasped in shock as a grey lightning bolt shot out towards him. Nyan Man gasped in shock as he just stood there, frozen in place.

The Unidoncatbirdcow shrieked in panic and its eyes began glowing. Nyan Man's body began to glow, too and was thrown to the opposite side of the train station, hitting a wall in the process. The lightning bolt then hit the train station. Everything turned grey and any glimpse of movement stopped, as if everything was frozen in time. Derpy looked over at Nyan Man.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, worried. Nyan Man shakily got up on his hooves and grinned at her.

"Better than I've ever been," He replied, sarcastically. The Unidoncatbirdcow galloped over to him and nuzzled him, affectionately. Nyan Man pushed it away. "You could've saved me without hurting me in the process!"

The Unidoncatbirdcow looked at him with an apologetic look. Derpy ran to the Unidoncatbirdcow and hugged it.  
"You can use magic! That is so cool!" She exclaimed.  
"Um, that thing threw me against a wall!" Nyan Man explained, bitterly.  
"This 'thing' saved your life!" Derpy retorted.

Nyan Man sighed. "Ignore me."  
All three of the trio looked towards the train station.  
"Time has stopped," Nyan Man explained. "This must be that clock's doing!"

"We need to stop him!" Derpy exclaimed. "But now the train station's out. We need to find another way to get there," She added. She looked at the Unidoncatbirdcow and then she grinned uncontrollably.  
"What are you planning?" Nyan Man asked, nervous.  
"I know what we're going to do. We're going to travel by flight. We're going to fly there!" Derpy exclaimed, flapping her wings.

"I can't fly! I'm an earth pony!" Nyan Man shouted. Derpy frowned then she smiled again.  
"Then we'll walk!" She replied.  
"But that would take us days!" Nyan Man whined.

Derpy and the Unidoncatbirdcow didn't listen as they just walked off for their adventure. Nyan Man sighed.  
"Fine. Ignore me then..." And Nyan Man silently followed.

* * *

"Look, Nyan Man, we have traveled so far already!" Derpy exclaimed as she galloped across the ground, followed by her two companions.  
"No we haven't! We haven't even left Ponyville! And it's been a whole 10 minutes!" Nyan Man argued.

Derpy giggled. "Then we've been travelling for a while~"  
Nyan Man sighed. "I'm not even going to comment,"  
"But you just did."

A squeak was then heard. Derpy stopped in her tracks and observed the source of the sound. Stood at her right, was a small, fluffy, white hamster. Derpy squealed in happiness.  
"He's so cute!" Derpy exclaimed. The Unidoncatbirdcow nodded in agreement.

Nyan Man sighed. 'This is going to be a long journey.'

* * *

**SilverAmarant: And that is chapter 3!  
****Derpy: The evil clock has already struck! Oh no!**  
**SilverAmarant: Indeed. Who is that hamster? Will Nyan Man ever stop complaining about everything? And what happened to Spike?  
Unidoncatbirdcow: (Snorts nervously)  
Derpy: See you next time!**


	4. Smudge the hamster

**SilverAmarant: We are back!  
Derpy: Yay!  
SilverAmarant: Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. I was busy revising for my exams. All are out of the way now. Hurrah!  
Derpy: Exams are evil! Almost as evil as the clock.  
SilverAmarant: So true. Anyway, enjoy** **:)**  
**Derpy: SilverAmarant does not own My Little Pony**

* * *

All three of the crew looked at the little hamster. Nyan Man looked at it in confusion.  
"Doesn't he look a little suspicious?" He asked, eyeing the creature, suspiciously. Derpy cocked her head at him.  
"What are you saying? This hamster's adorable~" She replied. The Unidoncatbirdcow whinnied in agreement. Nyan Man sighed. The hamster scurried over to Derpy and gave a little squeak.

Derpy giggled. "What is your name?" She asked.  
The little hamster pointed to a little tag around his neck. Derpy observed it closely and read it aloud. "Smudge... Aw, that's an adorable name to give with an adorable hamster~" Derpy commented.

Nyan Man tsked. "What about that hamster is cute?" He rhetorically asked. Smudge looked at him, giving the scariest glare that one could ever see. Nyan Man tensed and avoided his gaze and faked a cough.  
"Ignore me. Shouldn't we carry on and save everypony from chaos that the evil clock set up?"

Derpy gasped. "Of course! I was so distracted from Smudge the adorable white hamster~ Okay, let's go," She exclaimed. Nyan Man smirked and began trotting off.

When he heard nopony following, Nyan Man turned to look back at his partners.  
"I think Smudge wants to come with us," Derpy explained.

Nyan Man sighed. 'Not another one that wants to go with us...' Nyan Man faked a smile. "Sure, okay!" He squeaked.

* * *

A few minutes after Smudge joined the group, they stood at the edge of Ponyville and out into the horizon, a step closer to the Crystal Empire. Nothing was out of the usual. Plain green grass, Princess Celestia's sun shining brightly. Anypony would think that nothing was wrong. Derpy chatted on about her muffins and on the odd occasion, talked about how adorable Smudge and the Unidoncatbirdcow was.

Nyan Man just groaned and pretended to listen, not really caring at all. As they trotted along the path, the Unidoncatbirdcow stopped, sensing something was amiss. Smudge looked over at it in confusion. The Unidoncatbirdcow whinnied at him, worriedly. Smudge's eyes went wide. He scuffled over to Derpy and squeaked at her.

Derpy seemed confused seeing as she couldn't understand what the hay he was saying but she just stopped, anyhow. Nyan Man, however, kept trotting along. Smudge squeaked at him but Nyan Man didn't pay attention to him.  
"I think Smudge wants you to stop where you are," Derpy explained.

"It's fine. Let's just keep going." Nyan Man replied, without turning to face her. Smudge ran up to him and bit his hoof, making the stallion stand in place. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He shouted.  
The Unidoncatbirdcow used its horn to create a puppet of what looked like . Derpy smiled widely at it. "That's so cute!" She exclaimed. The Unidoncatbirdcow threw the puppet on the ground before Nyan Man. At first, nothing happened.

Nyan Man smirked. "See? It's fine. Let's keep go-"  
BOOM!  
The ground blew up, leaving Nyan Man covered in soot from head to hoof. He blinked a couple of times, before tearing up.

"Are you okay?" Derpy asked, concerned. Nyan Man couldn't speak. Derpy smiled. "I think you're okay~" She exclaimed. The Unidoncatbirdcow nuzzled Nyan Man happily, who in turn tried to pry it off him.

"Darn! That hybrid creature is fantastic," A figure mumbled to themselves, hidden within the shadows. "We need to take care of it. I must alert the magic clock at once."

* * *

**Who is that mystery figure? Where did Smudge come from? And will Nyan Man ever listen? Possibly not.  
But anyway, find out what happens next time. :)**


End file.
